phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chrisfan4ever
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Monthly Quote Nominations page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 17:40, October 30, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Your Welcome! Thanks for the message! I added myself to your friends list. I love the pics on your userpage!! There SO good! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history I have some characters on the fanon but if you want to be my guest! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) My most popular character is Alice 0 but I have many characters XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks!! Though I think the only one on the page I drew was the one where she is in the purple shirt and the blue skirt Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Look at the Userboxes page. It should tell you how to do it all. Though it took me forever to find the page when I first joined. I hope that helps! Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! And I know I had a major boot mouthfunction XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! XD Please take a long hard look at your textbook Because I'm history 18:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) OMG, SOO much! You were one of the only people who didn't flame my opinion, much less agree. I would be totally HONORED to be your friend ^.^ To start a topic: Do you think there'd be a way to have shipping pages and comment sections without having it effect the main articles? Respond! Girl U. Dontno 02:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! "Fun for the Users", I LOVE IT! By the way, I actually did talk to RRabbit42 about it. She denied. Oh well, I guess she's just strict like that... Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you. I'm actually making a wiki for the ships and fandom right now! (Well, trying to anyway...) It's under construction at the moment but heres the link: http://phineasandferbships.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Ships_Wiki Girl U. Dontno 21:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? What show? Oh, BTW do you know how to change the title of an article? Srry, still learning how to manage my wiki. Girl U. Dontno 00:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RRabbit42's a girl? I thought she was a guy! No offense. I assume things based on avatars unless they state that they're a boy or a girl on their user page. Tpffan5196 02:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Some people say he's a guy, but you said he was a girl, so I was confused.Tpffan5196 16:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) On the section of your talk page, OMG, SOO much! You were talking to Girl U. Dontno.Tpffan5196 22:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) THANKS! The guys at my wiki have been getting into a mild confusion state. Oh well! Time to make some rule pages! Oh, and what show was your wiki about? I've been dying to know! Girl U. Dontno 23:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE you in Total Drama style! You're an artist! Girl U. Dontno 23:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Heh, Wikia IS my ticket off from school XD. And about the request thing... hmmm, uh... let me think... Ugh! I can't think of anything! Well I guess that's just me. Anyway, I just felt like mentioning: I'm not that good at detail so I decided to become an impressionist. I really like drawing body figures and things happening. Girl U. Dontno 12:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Do you need ant help of anything then ask RRabbit42 or Me.PHINEAS FEVER. 18:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 OMG, this is REAL cool! Girl U. Dontno 12:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice edit you got there I got to admit it that I haven't and the rest of the users here that never really notice that one. Nice job on remove that useless information there in Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Patrickau 26 15:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Guess who? :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Cmon lets chat in this page.Im from the 6th Dimension. 15:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Make Play It's a screenshot of this page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSB1LQC5hLE&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL . Marekos1996 09:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Profile How'd you get your profile in character template form? "Can you tell me what you're doing in this photo?" "Uhm... that's... not... me." "It's not?" ".....nope." ~From Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2 20:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Toy Story Why don't you like the Toy Story movies? Just wondering. Tpffan5196 22:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind you not liking the Toy Story movies. I was just asking :) Tpffan5196 14:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Reply To You :D "LAWL" is just how I say "LOL". I'm a very random person, so you'll find me saying it a lot. :D Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 No link Sorry Chrissy, there's no link. I bought it in iTunes. If you want to do the same, here it is. Have fun! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 17:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012